Crossing Paths
by Caty14
Summary: When Sasori joined the Akatsuki he was unaware of the hardships that would occur, but when he meets Deidara his life is thrown into a explosion of a love/hate relationship. Friendship is made, Horror is faced, and Romance blossoms.
1. Welcome to Akatsuki

Hello,

This is my first story and I am quite frightened about it but… here it goes… Enjoy.  
><span>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is done purely on entertainment and I get no money from this.**

_Zetzu's POV_

I stared at the child… He was barely sixteen for Kami's sake! But I could not disobey Leader-Sama's orders. Leader-Sama was very specific that he must capture the child. I crept upon the boy and almost smiled at how small he was. I was about to tie him up when his eyes shot open revealing rusty brown colored eyes.

He stared at me for a split second then jumped up, grabbing a kunai from under his pillow. He glared at me then asked in a calm, steady voice "What is it you require?" I nodded in a friendly manner and then replied "Sasori Akasuna, **otherwise known as Sasori of the Red Sand or Sasori the Puppet Master**, I have been sent to request that you join the ranks of the Akatsuki. Our Leader-Sama was very impressed by your knowledge and efficiency at such a young that he wishes for you to join us."

He stared at me then nodded saying "Will I be taking possessions with me or do we just leave now?" "**We should just leave now.** Items that you may need can and will be provided by the Akatsuki." I replied to him then said "I am **Zetsu**, and we should leave now. Please gather necessary items such as weapons that you will need. **No personal items.**"

He picked up a scroll and released what looked like a hunched, it walked on all four legs, man with a cloak and very ugly face, it had a cloth mask hiding it bottom part of its mouth. It had spiky black hair and a cloak hiding most of its body. Sasori turned towards a door on the other side of the room and began sealing other humanlike creatures into scrolls.

I looked at the sky and saw it getting dark so I turned to Sasori "**Shorty**, Sasori we need to be at the base by sundown **or Leader-Sama will be very angry."** Sasori nodded and we took off to the base.

_No one's POV_

They ran for two hours until they reached a cave on the outskirts Amegakura village, also known as the village of rain, where Zetsu preformed multiple hand signs that Sasori did not care to follow. The Cave appearance gave way thus revealing a very dark, dungeon like hallway leading down into the earth's crust. Zetsu took lead walking at a fast pace, obviously trying to get somewhere.

"We will be taking you directly to Leader-Sama, where he will evaluate your worthiness in a difficult standardized test." Sasori nodded and hurriedly followed Zetsu down many winding, passages, which looked all the same.

Zetsu finally stopped at a tall, strange looking door emitting very powerful chakra patterns. He tapped three consecutive times then paused and resumed with another loud knock. A booming voice echoed through the hall "Zetsu! Is the boy with you? If so, take him to chamber eight where he will commence his 'Trial'". Zetsu nodded, even though Leader-Sama could not see him and turned sharply heading into the direction they just ventured from.

As they were walking, an awkward silence engulfed them until a blur of orange and black tackled Zetsu, making him stumble back a few steps, and look down at the mass on his person. "**Tobi**, what do you think you are doing?" Suddenly heavy footsteps could be heard and they were booking it to their destination.

"TOBI, Where are you? You little demon from hell! I swear to Jashin-sama when I get my hands on you I'm going to fucking kill you! Tobi is not a good boy!" A Silver haired person came bounding up to Zetsu yelling profanities that could make priests faint. Sasori, irritated by the noise, decided that now would be a perfect time to release Hiruko, his massive, hunched over puppet, and climbed inside.

"Hidan, **What is your fucking**, watch your language,** problem!"** Hidan stopped ranting and pointed his finger accusingly at Tobi! "That! That is my problem! The moment you get a mission he becomes the most obnoxious person known to man!"

"Tobi just wanted for Hidan-san to talk to Tobi. Tobi gets bored without Zetsu-Kun here to play with Tobi." Tobi huddled into Zetsu more covering his face, which was covered with an orange mask except for the right eye hole, from Hidan's glare and proceeded to whisper something into Zetsu's ear.

"Hidan,** you will leave Tobi alone!** Also, since you are here I am going to introduce you to our, **hopefully**, new Akatsuki member, **If he passes the trial**." Zetsu turned to the figure that Sasori is now in "Sasori, this Hidan. Hidan, this is Sasori Akasuna."

Hidan gaped at the bulky figure of Sasori. "That is Sasori of the red sand?" Suddenly a person with brown hair and, what looked to be, stiches holding him together appeared behind Hidan. "I agree with Hidan," The figure said, "This cannot be Sasori the Puppet Master!"

Zetzu turned to the new man and retorted "Kakuzu! Do you not believe in my ability to complete simple missions such as a retrieval mission?" Kakuzu shook his head, "I am simply baffled by the fact that this is Sasori," Kakuzu said "I have done much research over him but Sasori was always described as a young, puppet master. Although it was impossible to find any pictures of him, we have descriptions of him in mission reports." Zetsu nodded but sighed.

Sasori, deciding then would be the perfect time to remind Zetsu of the trial stepped forward "Zetsu-San, although meeting the people I will be soon working with is important, I wish to retire to a room soon and the only way to do that is go through the trial." Zetsu nodded "Yes. You are correct. I am sorry for becoming distracted. Please follow me."

Zetsu walked calmly telling Sasori the rooms as they passed but soon came up to a room with a raven haired man with red eyes standing next to the door. The man stepped forward and stared at Sasori's form sizing him up. He acknowledged Zetsu's presence then turned toward Sasori fully. "I will be your opponent during this trial. My name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi stated. "Follow me." Sasori, still inside Hiruko, for that is where he feels safest, trekked slowly behind Itachi, weary of an attack.

Itachi led Sasori into a damp cavern like area that had many rocky land masses. Itachi turned to Sasori, who was faintly aware of a snake-like figure in the shadows, and without warning attacked.

Having already his Sharingan activated, for that was the Uchiha special blood-limit and he rushed forward, throwing a kunai. Sasori quickly responded opening a scroll and releasing what looked to be a very feminine woman puppet. He thrust her forward shooting kunai dripping in a purple substance.

Itachi dodged and came forward ripping through the puppet, then pinned Sasori against the wall of the cave. Sasori's eyes narrowed, for the fact that he had a pet-peeve about people touching him. He released a spike out of his shoulder, still covered in the purple substance, which sliced Itachi across his arm. Itachi stumbled back surprised but retaliated, shifting forward he used is Sharingan and Sasori was suddenly trapped in a world like no other.

Sasori was watching a very disturbing image that he had buried deep within his mind long ago, wishing for it to never resurface. An old man with graying hair and a wrinkled face held a belt, which was then slammed down upon a very fragile looking young Sasori who could be no older than eight.

"No! Stop! I promise I will behave!" Sasori screamed. "Please stop! I'm sorry Papa Ebizu! Never again! Never! I swear!" The old man, now named Ebizu, threw the belt down upon the child again. "You're right! You ungrateful little pile of shit! It won't happen again because there will never be an again!" Ebizu yelled. "You pulled a very stupid stunt which completely destroyed any trust I had with that customer and he will never be back again!"

Suddenly, a different image but only a glimpse, Sasori pinned beneath an older man, agony, suffering, then… Itachi was then thrust from Sasori's mind, left panting and tired.

Leader-Sama was beside Sasori with a great look of happiness. "Congratulations on passing the trial Sasori Akasuna. Not many are able to force Itachi out of their mind once the process has started." Leader exclaimed. "You must be really talented, or you have something deep in your past you want to forget. Anyway, your partner will be Orochimaru. He will show you the ropes." A snake-like man appeared on the left of Leader and stepped forward leering at Sasori. "Oh and Sasori" Leader-Sama remarked "Do not disappoint."

In a flash he was gone and Sasori was left with Orochimaru, a very unpleasant man to be around in any circumstance. Itachi came forward, wobbly in his footsteps, "I have not had a fight like that in a long time" He remarked "I would like to live to see you grow and maybe eventually have a rematch." Sasori nodded smirking, although hard to tell while he is in Hiruko. Closing the remaining distance between Itachi and his self Sasori pulled a very sterile looking needle and injected it into Itachi's right arm.

"That will rinse all residue of the poison from your veins." Sasori glanced at Orochimaru, "I also would like you to live long enough to have a rematch." Nodding in acceptance Itachi left, seeming to disappear into the shadows.

"Follow me Sasori." Orochimaru said, drawing out the "s" as if a snake hissing it's tune. He wasted no time, making Sasori walk quickly to keep pace. Suddenly Orochimaru turned sharply, winding down a very long passage way of what seemed to be bedrooms, until finally stopping at a wooden door with a kanji of "sky" and "jewel" etched into the wood.

Orochimaru walked into the room motioning for Sasori to enter as well before turning to the side of the room which was desolate, other than an Akatsuki cloak and a ring. "You will be required to wear the Akatsuki cloak anytime you leave the premises. The ring represents your participation in our beliefs. You are required to wear you ring, 'jewel' on your left thumb." He turned, looking into Sasori's muddy brown eyes before stating "You have about thirty minutes before I will come get you for the official ceremony. Unpack, settle in, do as you wish but do not leave this room."

In a blink of an eye he was gone. Sasori turned staring at the half of the room he could do with what he wished and began unraveling scroll's he had brought with him. He released a workbench, with many puppets on it, and began setting up how he wanted his puppets to be arranged, weak to lethal. Quickly thirty minutes passed because Orochimaru was in the room breathing down his neck "Bring your village headband with you" He said turning and standing by the door.

Sasori grabbed it quickly and rushed after Orochimaru, who had vanished as soon as Sasori had moved. Following the snake-like man through the dark Sasori finally came upon the other Akatsuki members. Leader-Sama stood and smiled beckoning Sasori to come closer.

Leader-sama grabbed Sasori and faced the entire group, pulling out a kunai. Handing Sasori the weapon he looked at the headband Sasori had in his hand. "Slash your headband." He explained, "Your headband is a sign of loyalty to your village and to slash a line through it symbolizes you turning your back on your village and swearing loyalty to us."

Sasori stared at his headband, bearing the symbol for the sand village, and could see images of the past good and bad. The room grew heavy with suspense, everyone was staring at Sasori waiting, watching. Finally in a sweep of finality and firmness, a streak was placed through the symbol, forever scaring the headband.

Cheer's erupted from all the people; everyone was enjoying the fact that there was a new member. Sasori continued to stare at the damaged piece of shinobi equipment and ponder upon what he just severed ties with.

Orochimaru slithered up toward Sasori, "I was beginning to wonder if you would sever your ties or try to escape." Sasori looked incredulously, or as incredulously as you could for Sasori was indeed still in Hiruko, at Orochimaru and shrugged. "I was contemplating it…" Sasori remarked "But I thought it would be too much of a hassle to defeat all of you."

Orochimaru chuckled "You are full of confidence." He stated. Sasori turned heading out the door "Yes, I am quite confident but that is only because it is the truth." He stated simply, turning to look at Orochimaru pointedly. "Now show me to our room, please. I wish to finish unpacking."

Once back in their room Sasori walked to his side of the room and opened Hiruko, stepping out. Orochimaru stared at Sasori with lust filled eyes, although it was not normal lust, and shamelessly ogled him. After getting over Sasori's actual appearance Orochimaru left Sasori to his puppets.


	2. Changes

**(NOTE: Sasori is only half puppet.)**

Five years has passed since Sasori was admitted to Akatsuki and many things have changed. The Akatsuki went from being a group of rouge ninja to a group of S-Class criminals. They allowed a new member's entrance, names being Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen and a young woman named Konan. Sasori has adapted well and Orochimaru, although very creepy, was Sasori's closest friend in the Akatsuki but lately things have been strange. Orochimaru has been distancing his self from everything or one.

Sasori not understanding human feeling, being half human puppet, didn't notice the subtle differences but was beginning to notice Orochimaru's usual gaze on his back becoming more insistent and demanding. Orochimaru, after three months of sharing a room with Sasori, had decided that he wanted Sasori to be his sex slave but Sasori never complied. Orochimaru continues to try to persuade him but no such luck.

It wasn't until the fateful night did anyone suspect foul play among their selves. It was a beautiful night; the crescent moon was high in the sky and shining brightly upon the dark room. Sasori was sitting over his work bench, as usual, for he has no reason to sleep, and was working on fixing one of his favorite puppets Hiruko when a cold hand caressed his cheek softly.

Sasori spun around, trying to pin the offending hand, and whatever was attached to the hand, away from his self but only succeeded in being pinned against the wall staring into black piercing eyes. Sasori relaxed slightly recognizing Orochimaru before tensing again when Orochimaru's tongue began licking up Sasori's chin to his cheekbone.

"I love the taste of you, Sasori" He moaned, "I wish I could just keep you as my pet but alas dreams must come to a pitiful end." Jerking away from Orochimaru's unwanted contact Sasori replied, "I was unaware you dreamt of doing _this_ to me Orochimaru-san. If I had known that maybe I would have never got out of Hiruko."

Orochimaru's grip on Sasori tightened, causing Sasori to wince internally, for he was only half puppet. Orochimaru leaned close to Sasori "Oh yes, Sasori." He exclaimed, drawing out the "s" in Sasori's name. "I have had these thoughts for _quite_ some time and frankly, since I'm leaving this pathetic organization, I figured they could come to life tonight."

Orochimaru then struck out, forcing his lips to lock with Sasori in an unwilling kiss. Panting heavily Orochimaru grabbed the back of Sasori's head and again their lips locked, gripping his hair he deepened the kiss. Click. Sasori stared down at his wrist in disbelief, Orochimaru, while struggling for a kiss from Sasori's unwilling lips, had handcuffed Sasori to the workbench.

Orochimaru then proceeded to take off Sasori's clothes and his own, "Sasori, you have no idea how long I have waited for this. I want you to know that this is out of love. I am the only being who will ever truly love you, and to show you this love I'm going to do stuff to you that only lover's do."

Sasori's eyes widened and he struggled harder against the handcuff that bound him to the room with a crazed psycho. Orochimaru patted Sasori's head, then started to pinch his nipple very hard, trying to get any emotion out of Sasori, and finally bored with that Orochimaru decided he was hard and wanted him some ass.

Pounding could be heard on the door but they couldn't get in. "SASORI!" Itachi's muffled voice rang through the door, "SASORI! Orochimaru, leave Sasori alone!" The pounding on the door became more insistent when Kakuzu and Zetsu's voice could be heard "Orochimaru, when I get my hands on you your dead!" Kakuzu screamed.

Dropping down Orochimaru bent Sasori over the workbench and took him roughly without any foreplay or preparation. Sasori screamed out feeling as though his ass was ripping in half. Every thrust he could hear Orochimaru's disgusting grunts and each time a piercing pain would jilt through Sasori. It seemed as though it would never end and when it did Sasori was hoarse from screaming so loud. His face was red from crying and blood was everywhere.

Orochimaru was putting on his pants when Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu finally got the door busted down. Kakuzu automatically went to Sasori, trying to break the handcuffs that bound him. Zetsu and Itachi tackled Orochimaru to the ground, kicking and scratching until… poof. It was a clone. Orochimaru's voice could be heard all throughout the building.

"Leader-Sama, If you haven't figured it out yet I am leaving this shitty Organization. I have bigger things to worry about then trying to make _your_ pathetic dream to come true." Orochimaru cackled, "I hope I didn't destroy your little red-head. I'm looking forward to our next little rendezvous Sasori." Then everything was silent.

Kakuzu finally was able to break the bonds and Itachi came forward grabbing a blanket and wrapping Sasori in it. Sasori flinched back but allowed Itachi to cover him. Once finished Itachi leaned forward grabbing Sasori's legs and lifting him bridal-style but Sasori started thrashing.

"No! Put me down! Don't touch me! Stop, stop!" He screamed. He struggled so much that Itachi was unable to keep a hold of him and he fell to the floor sobbing. Zetsu stepped toward Sasori cautiously, "Sasori, we need you to come with us **you little pansy ass. **We are all friends here **and we won't let anyone hurt you.** Sasori, can you stand?" After seeing Sasori hesitant shake of the head Zetsu asked "Do you need assistance?" Sasori stared at Zetsu before nodding his head and shakily sticking his hand out for assistance.

Zetsu quickly grabbed Sasori's forearm and hoisted him back onto his feet. Sasori limped slightly over to his dresser and turned to the three others in the room. He stared pointedly at them before Itachi got the hint and ushered the rest out of the room so Sasori would be able to change in privacy.

Sasori bent down and pulled out a blood red shirt, black pants, boxers, and the Akatsuki cloak. Slowly he put his boxers and pants on, wincing when he strained too much. Limping over to the door he pulled on his shirt and Akatsuki cloak then opened the door.

Zetsu and Kakuzu stepped toward Sasori, who in turn took an involuntary step back. Taking a deep breath Sasori composed his self before asking "Where is Itachi-San?" Zetsu stared at Sasori contemplating what to say when Kakuzu automatically replied "He went to inform Leader-Sama, Konan, and Kisame of what has happened. He said he will be back as soon as possible."

Sasori nodded then replied "I am going to lie down for a while. If there is anything you need of me I'll be in my room. Don't leave me out of anything." Sasori went to turn around when Zetsu stepped forward, "Is it alright if I stay with you Sasori-Kun?" Sasori stared at Zetsu before nodding, turning around and stepping into his bedroom, Zetsu closing the door behind him.

Sasori collapsed on the bed and laid there feeling numb. Zetsu walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before talking, "Sasori, we are going to have to go out and find your replacement partner soon. Leader-Sama will probably already have one chosen and I will go retrieve them, as I did for you and all the other recruits, in a month or two."

Sasori nodded again too tired to reply to anything. Zetsu continued, "Also, Sasori, You and I will be swapping rooms. From tomorrow on you will be living in my room and I will be living in yours. No exceptions." Zetsu then grabbed Sasori and took off his Akatsuki cloak then tucked Sasori in, who was already passed out from mental exhaustion.


	3. The New Partner

_Hello I hope you enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not make any profit from this.<em>

**(NOTE: Sasori is ¾ puppet.)**

**(NOTE: Konan is the only one able to call Leader-Sama by his real name, Pein.) **

_3 months after the incident_

Sasori already dressed and in Hiruko, walked out of his room and proceeded to the kitchen. It was Itachi's turn to cook and was found standing in the kitchen frying bacon. Sasori wandered into the kitchen and looked at Itachi, "When is Zetsu getting back with my new _partner_?" He spat the word partner as if tasting food that he disliked.

Itachi sighed and flipped the bacon before turning to Sasori, "Look I know that you're irritated but there is nothing you can do about it! We all need a partner. I have Kisame, Kakuzu has Hidan, Zetsu has Tobi, heck even Leader-Sama has Konan! You need someone too! And don't say that you can be ok on your own. We all need to have someone to back us up. We are S-Class criminals." That being said he flipped the bacon once more before taking them out of the skillet and cleaning the pan so he could cook eggs.

"Who wants what?" Itachi asked poking his head into the dining room, where the other members of the Akatsuki now sat talking. "I want some fucking fried eggs!" Hidan cried looking positively starved. Kakuzu smacked him on the head and Hidan automatically yelled "Kakuzu! You greedy bastard! What was that for?" Kakuzu stared pointedly at Hidan who scowled then said "Please Itachi?" Kakuzu nodded his head then asked, "Yes. I would also like some fried eggs please." Tobi, who had been talking to Kisame, then said "None of Tobi! Tobi is going to get Zetsu-Kun to make Tobi pancakes when he gets back!"

He then turned back to Kisame who told Itachi "Scrambled" and resumed talking. Konan looked up from the book she was reading and stated, "Pein and I would like Scrambled as well."

Itachi nodded and began frying four eggs. Sasori looked at the sizzling food then grabbed a book from the book self and sat at the dining room table and listened to all the conversations around him while pretending to read his book. Suddenly Itachi looked up and stated "Hello Zetsu, Where is the new recruit?" Upon hearing Zetsu's name and then seeing the previously mentioned person, Tobi jumped up and pounced on Zetsu screaming "Tobi missed you Zetsu-Kun!"

Zetsu, once getting Tobi off of him and settling into the vacant seat next to Tobi, looked at Itachi and said "He is with Leader-Sama right now. He will be out in a few minutes." Sasori stared at Zetsu trying to find out anything about his new partner but finally asked, "Well what you think of him. Is she worth my time or not?" Itachi came into the kitchen and served everyone their food. Tobi then hopped up and stated "Zetsu-Kun, when you are done talking to Sasori-Sensei, come help Tobi make pancakes!"

Zetsu nodded and glanced at Sasori before saying "Ok Tobi. Get the ingredients and I'll be there in a second." Sasori, who hates to be kept waiting, growled impatiently. "Your partner… isn't a she, Sasori." Zetsu said.

Sasori just looked at Zetsu before asking, "What?" Zetsu shook his head and replied "Your partner is male Sasori, and look here he is now." Just as Zetsu had said standing in the entrance was a man, at least he hoped he was a man, with long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail and half of it covering his left side of his face; he wore a fishnet shirt and the Akatsuki cloak.

The blond haired man stepped forward and smiled looking straight at Zetsu. "Hey, Zetsu-San I'm so glad you're here, un! I thought I was going to have to be alone in this, un!" He stepped forward, walking halfway in the room when he realized that Sasori, still inside Hiruko, was glaring at him.

The man stopped and looked at Sasori before stating "Hello. I am Deidara Iwa." He smiled and glanced at every person in the room. Tobi smiled and jumped up and down saying, "Deidara-Senpai! Tobi likes Deidara-Senpai!" Konan stood and put her book back on the self, "Hello Deidara-San, I am Konan." She shook his hand then looked pointedly at all the other members.

Kakuzu stood pulling Hidan up with him, "Hello Deidara, I am Kakuzu and this is Hidan." Hidan growled "I can introduce myself Kakuzu!" Deidara chuckled then turned to Tobi, "You must be Tobi?" Tobi started bouncing up and down. "YES! Tobi is Tobi! How did Senpai know Tobi was Tobi?" Deidara looked at Tobi like he was crazy but simply said "Lucky guess."

Itachi stepped forward with Kisame by his side, "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha." He grabbed Deidara's hand shaking it. Kisame also grabbed his hand shaking it then said, "Hello I am Kisame Hoshigaki." Deidara smiled and greeted them all again but was suddenly drawn to the ugly man in the back. He walked up to Sasori and held out his hand, "Hello. I haven't met you yet. What is your name, sir?"

Sasori looked from Deidara's face to his extended hand then back to his face. Standing quickly Sasori turned and as he walking out the door said "My name is Akasuna no Sasori, Brat." With that Sasori left, going to work on his puppet Hiruko.

Deidara turned and asked "Did I do something to offend him?" Konan shook her head and mumbled an apology before leaving stating something about "Pein needing to eat." Zetsu stepped forward resting his hand on Deidara's shoulder and said "Don't take it personally. **Yeah don't be a pansy ass about it!** Sasori-Kun is just a little** rough** around the edges with new people. **Don't you dare upset him though! I will come after you.**"

Deidara nodded then asked "Where's my room?" Zetsu grabbed him and said "Here I'll show you where it is. From now on though, Sasori will be your mentor." Deidara followed Zetsu out of the dining room and down into a hallway. Finally comprehending what Zetsu said Deidara stated, "What! I am being mentored by him? He doesn't even like me? Why can't you be my mentor?" Zetsu smiled at Deidara and replied "Sasori is also your partner and by being your partner he is your mentor." With that said he showed Deidara his room and left.

Deidara stood outside contemplating the pros and cons before opening the door and finding something strange awaiting him, so strange that Deidara screamed. Standing in front of him was Hiruko, Sasori, for all Deidara knew, split in half and a child looking person standing over him with nothing but pants on and craving tools in his hand. Deidara, without thinking, tackled the person to the ground and pinned him underneath him.

Sasori freaked, being pinned under another body, he struggled to break free of Deidara's grasp. Deidara then yelled, "What did you do to Sasori-Sama?" Sasori taken back by the yell stopped for a moment when suddenly Deidara lashed out at him slapping him across the face. Sasori now brought back by the impact, struggled more again; writhing against Deidara. "Let go of me Brat! Let go! STOP TOUCHING ME!" Startled by the outburst Deidara's grip slackened just enough for Sasori to slip out of the confines of Deidara's grasp.

Sasori grabbed a craving knife and pointed it at Deidara before calmly stating, "Deidara it is me, Sasori. What you see there is a puppet named Hiruko. I make puppets and use them as my weapons, Hiruko being my favorite work of art. I am Akasuna no Sasori. This is my true form." Deidara stared blankly before saying "How do I know it's really Sasori-Sama?"

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Itachi showed. Itachi moved to Deidara while Zetsu to Sasori. "Deidara this is Sasori. He is not lying. He hides his self behind Hiruko." Zetsu said looking over Sasori for any marks. Addressing both Deidara and Sasori Kakuzu asked "Two things, One, Who is going to pay for the damage cause it's not going to be me." Turning and looking directly at Sasori Kakuzu asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Can I kill him?" Eyeing Deidara maliciously, He grinned.

Sasori shook his head and replied, "I am fine, just a little shaken up. I will be fine." Turning from Kakuzu to Deidara, Sasori glared and said "Brat, for your incompetence and disregard for privacy, you will pay for the damage." Deidara glared at Sasori shocked, "How am I to do that?" He hissed. Sasori smirked and replied. "Akatsuki gets what could be thought as an allowance. Each week or month, whichever you prefer, you can put a payment down which Kakuzu will manage. Talk to him about it later because I wish to retire."

With that said Sasori shooed everyone out of his room, except Deidara who now lived there, and lied down on his bad staring at the ceiling and shuddered. Deidara glanced at Sasori before turning onto his side and drifting off to sleep, not even bothering to change. Sasori, unable to sleep due to being mostly puppet, began working once again upon Hiruko until sunrises early rays were peeking through the curtains.

**I don't** **know when I will be able to update but I hope it will be soon. Maybe this weekend because I have alot of homework from school. :)**

**~Thank you for reading :D Review Please (But no pressure) And criticism is** **appreciated.**


	4. Revelations

Chapter 5

_Hi, Sorry it took me so long...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not make any profit from this.<em>

Sasori sighed and stood up stretching, the sound of creaking wood resounded through the room and with glance at Deidara, who was still asleep, Sasori headed toward the bathroom. Once the door was closed Sasori started the shower allowing it to warm up. Grabbing his bathing products and setting them on the shower floor Sasori then started undressing.

Just as he was going to step into the shower the door opened and cold air seeped into the room. Startled, Sasori turned giving the figure a full view of his self. Standing in the doorway was Deidara blushing so hard that he was starting to turn purple.

"What are you doing?" Sasori cried grabbing the towel off the toilet seat and covering his self with it, "Get out you pervert! Stop gawking and get out! What have you never seen a person naked before?" Deidara, as if in a trance, walked forward and reached out touching Sasori's chest. Sasori's chest, being mostly puppet now, was simply a container and wires. In the container, in a little compartment, was his heart and over his heart tattooed on it was the kanji "Scorpion".

Sasori stumbled backwards, hitting the shower door but Deidara proceeded to fill the space and continue tracing the heart cavity. Sasori, eyes wide and distress clearly written on his face, lets out a frightened whimper which brings Deidara back to reality.

He looked at Sasori shocked before slowly putting his hand down and backing away. "I-I'm sorry S-Sasori! I…I don't know what c-came over me", he stammered turning a bright shade of red. Shaking his head and backing up he never once looked away from Sasori's naked form.

Sasori, who was breathing heavily from fright, tried to back up further into the room staring straight at Deidara, watching his every move. Deidara, noticing Sasori's reaction, turned and quickly fled the room. Sasori grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before locking the door and leaning against the counter.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sasori thought to his self. He stood and walked over to the mirror, staring at his chest. To a normal person it would have looked grotesque and unnatural but Sasori had had for over 3 months now and he was used to looking at it. He was a human weapon and that was what was so beautiful about him.

Sasori stared at his reflection for many minutes pondering what Deidara was thinking but finally came to the conclusion that he was so disgusted with it he had to touch it. "Yes. That makes sense", Sasori thought. Turning toward the shower he began his normal ritual of showering.

Outside, in the bedroom, Deidara was beating his-self up for doing what he did. Deidara, because of his blood limit, has deformities on his chest and hands. The deformities were two mouths on the palm of his hand and a giant mouth, which was sewn shut, on his chest.

Deidara didn't know what overcame him but after seeing Sasori, a creature that was as deformed as him, he was given hope that maybe being different wasn't so bad. Somehow, when he was thinking about Sasori's deformity he migrated to where Sasori was and started touching it to confirm it was real.

"What was it?" Deidara thought to his-self. "I've never seen anything like it, but then again I've never seen anything like my deformity either." Turning to his dresser Deidara took out clothes to wear and waited for Sasori to get out of the bathroom.

After ten minutes Sasori emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. He walked out looking deep in thought when he saw Deidara and stumbled to a stop. Deidara stood and went to walk forward when Sasori shuffled back clearly looking apprehensive. Deidara stopped and watched Sasori.

Sasori took a deep breath and stepped forward then looked at Deidara glaring at him. "Brat, what did I tell you?" he exclaimed, "Privacy and distance is a main thing in this household and you will respect it. Please refrain from invading my personal space again." With that he left muttering about something in French.

Deidara simply nodded and stared at his retreating form. Sighing, Deidara headed to the bathroom his head full of confusion.

**I know it wasn't a lot but I am working on it... Once again lots of Homework...(Blame my English teacher!)**  
>~<strong>Thank you for reading :D Review Please (But no pressure) And criticism is<strong> **appreciated.**


End file.
